


Go for a Bite, In for a Pound! (Biting)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [18]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: During movie night, Eugene and Varian discovers a new interest that leads to some fun~Day 18: Biting
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Go for a Bite, In for a Pound! (Biting)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Readings!

It had all started out pretty normally. At least, that's how Eugene can remember it. The day hadn't been all that different from the norm, save not having to go in for work cause no big projects or presentations needed their attention at the moment. Maybe they had been a bit more touchy feeling then normal, but that could've been from how long it had been since they both last had a shared off day of just lounging at home. Varian hadn't seemed to be acting all that different either, his usual tanks and short-shorts when they didn't have company, relaxed and smiling and attentive when his damn trash-ca-err-raccoon wasn't throwing a hissy for the younger's attention.

Nothing seemed different. But for whatever reason, Eugene couldn't stop staring at Varian's neck and every time he did, he was filled with the sudden urge to just sink his teeth into the tender, delicate pale skin to darken it with a mark. Varian didn't exactly help his new found obsession much, it was warm as hell and the AC was acting up again, so he was constantly either wiping his brow or rubbing the back of his neck, brushing his little ponytail back or using a little cool, damp cloth to pat himself down to help himself cool off, and Eugene's eyes would be glued to the little droplets of water (or sweat, he wasn't sure) that would roll down his neck and his throat felt drier then the Sahara during a heat-wave.

He blamed all those damn vampire movies he got talked into watching last week by Kiera and Catalina when he was visiting Lance. He was never letting them pick movies again.

Then things escalated as they cuddled together on the couch, ready to begin their bi-weekly movie night. Eugene got to pick this time and he planned to make the most of it with a genere he knew Varian had a love-hate relationship with; sharks. _The Deep Blue Sea_ movies always got Varian jumpy, which meant Eugene got to be the comforting boyfriend with cuddles and kisses and distracting wondering hands and reassurances the mutated super-sharks weren't going to get them and it was safe to go in the water later. If Varian had been aware of his plan, he made no comment of it.

It worked though, no sooner did the first jump scare happen, Varian was right in his side with a jump of fright, finally mumbling, "You know I hate shark movies, damn it..."

"But you love being comforted," Eugene smirked gently kissing the top of raven-black and blue-streaked hair. "Jerk," Varian retorted despite leaning up to kiss under his jaw as Eugene's hand traveled down to his waist. "You love me," The older smirked still before pulling his lover onto his lap, eyes straying down to that slender, freckled neck, lingering a bit longer on the other's pulse-point before pulling Varian into a kiss, which made the younger hum, wrapping his arms around his neck to deep it.

Movie forgotten in the background, Eugene groaned as he rolled his hips, eliciting a soft moan as he ran his tongue over soft, plump lips and plunged it in when they parted. Soft delicate hands carded through his hair before they finally parted for breath as Varian tilted his head back with a gasp, grinding down into Eugene's crotch. Leaning in, Eugene immediately began to slowly form a trail of nips and kisses along Varian's jaw and neck, feeling soft pale, freckled skin graze beneath his teeth the further he went, unable to help flicking out his tongue for a taste of it.

The blood was rushing and pounding in his ears, and before he was aware of what he was going, his teeth pressed down around the junction where Varian's neck and shoulder met. Varian's eyes widened in shock as the strange mix of sharp pain and sweet pleasure shot through him, crying out as it ran straight down his spine into his lower stomach. Eugene's eyes widened as he realized what he had done and quickly pulled away.

"Did yo...did you just...?" Varian breathed stunned. "Oh God, Varian, I am so sorry!" Eugene said in concern, panic began to set in, "Did I hurt you badly?"

"N-No...just...st-startled..." Varian answered making Eugene sigh in relief, kissing the darkening bruise in apology, "Can..." He surprised Eugene by tilting his head, bringing out the other, unblemished side of his neck, "Do you...want to...mark the other side...?" Eugene's eyes widened at the offer, pulse racing and didn't realize he had licked his lips, eyes already lingering on the offered skin, "I don't mind..."

Eugene gently ran a hand up to tread through soft raven hair as he began to trail kisses along the unblemished side of Varian's neck, nipping a little more harshly then before, then he ran his tongue back up the trail of reddening skin, making Varian gasp and moan. When Eugene trailed his lips back down to the junticion of Varian's neck, he pressed a sweet kiss to it, relieving in the shiver that ran throughout his lover's body, before wrapping his lips around the area and bit down, making Varian cry out again, but this time, he bucked his hips, surprising Eugene, "Aaah!"

"Do you like that, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked huskily once he pulled back, before lapping his tongue at the darkening wound as Varian squirmed in his lap, wiggling deliciously. "Mmm...yessss..." Varian sighed as he rocked his hips as Eugene slid a hand up his shirt, exposing his chest, Varian raised his arms, allowing Eugene to pull it off completely, tossing it in some random direction, leaving a trail of harsh nips and light bites down his collar to his chest, "Eugene..."

"Good," Eugene growled before pining Varian down on the couch, rocking his hips into Varian's, pulling more sensual moans from the smaller as he began to litter his neck and collar with more bite marks and hickies, occasionally swiping his tongue over the marks and grazing Varian's nipples with his teeth, which made Varian cry out and arch into the touch.

Eugene soon trailed back up and pressed his lips to Varian's for a passionate, open-mouth kiss, diving his tongue into a heated, wet dance with Varian's own. Without breaking the kiss, Eugene let his hands wonder and pulled both the shorts and the panties underneath down to Varian's knees.

"Damn it, I want you, Shooting Star..." Eugene growled against the smaller man's lips, making Varian's dick twitch in response along with a moan as the blue-eyed beauty rolled his hips to meet Eugene's. "Then take me..." Varian murmured back in response, making Eugene grin and pull him into another kiss, "I love you..."

"And I you, Shooting Star," Eugene replied running his hands up Varian's sides, before lifting his hand to plush, deep pink and swollen lips. Varian didn't need any prompting, opening up and taking the fingers into, immediately suckling and running his tongue along the thick digits to make them nice and slick, and Varian's entire body quivered in anticipation, and Eugene groaned at the hot wetness around his fingers.

When Eugene deemed them wet enough, he pulled his fingers from that wet cavern and gently traced one around Varian's puckered hole twice, taking in how Varian's entire body trembled and twitched, before pressing it in. As he easily slid the finger in and out, he used the other hand to push down his sweatpants and boxers, and instantly began to stroke his seven-inch rock hard member to the sound of his lover's gasps and moans.

Eugene soon slipped a second finger in and began to make scissoring motions to stretch the ring of muscle open, curling them as he dragged them back across those tight silken walls as they clenched and squeezed deliciously around them. He grinned widely as Varian gasped and grinded back against the brunet's fingers.

 _"Aah~! Aah~!"_ Varian moaned watonly as his hands gripped into the couch cushions, _"G-Geeneee~! Mmmmm~! Gene, pleeeaaasseee~!"_

"How does it feel, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked despite already guessing the answer as he slipped a third finger in, dipping his head to trail more kisses along his lover's neck and torso. _"Go-oooh~od~! Mmm~!"_ Varian moaned mindlessly, _"Mooreee~!"_ Varian trailed a hand down towards his smaller erection, but Eugene caught his wrist and pinned it back against the couch, making Varian whine and whimper, _"Gene~! Aah~! P-Please~!"_

Having mercy, Eugene pulled his fingers out, flipping Varian around onto his front before guiding the tip of his cock to the stretched hole and pressed against it a few times, teasingly, relishing in how it made Varian grind in hopes of catching it into his rim and groaning each time it failed. He leaned in and brushed Varian's hair out of his way and teasingly nipped the back of his neck, making Varian gasp in surprise, before wailing in pleasure as Eugene pushed his member in with one swift snap of his hips.

Eugene wasted no time in a quick pace, pivoting his hips so he was hammering into Varian's prostate hard with each thrust, bending his knees for a better accuracy and grinned as made Varian wail and tremble under him, a moaning, sobbing mess. The brunet trailed kisses and nips along the curve of Varian's spine and shoulder-blades, occasionally nipping harsher then need-be, and grunting in bliss at how it made Varian's walls clench tighter around him.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Aaah~!"_ Varian moaned, _"Gene~! More~! Fuuccckkk~! Please~! Close~! So damn close~!"_

 _"I know, bae, me too, mmm!_ " Eugene grunted, _"Squeezing me so-aah!...Damn it! So good! Gonna cum! Aah!"_

Eugene managed to thrust into Varian a few more times before he felt the blue-eyed beauty's hole clench and spasm around him as the younger came, crying out in euphoria as his cum splattered his stomach and the couch beneath him. Eugene didn't stand a chance, giving a guttural groan as he came deep into Varian, painting his insides white, nearly collapsing and crushing Varian in his exhausted state.

Once he caught his second wind, Eugene slowly pulled out, drawing a soft groan from Varian before reaching for the box of tissues to clean their mess as best he could. Cleaning what he could, Eugene pulled his pants and underwear back up before wincing at the still playing movie and quickly shut it off before it could dampen the afterglow.

Sighing, he turned back to his boyfriend, but his mouth fell open as he took in the sight that laid before him. Cum stained the insides of his thighs and with how he had twisted around to look at him, Eugene could see all the dark, angry bruises and bite marks he had made; Varian's entire body was flushed a faint pink as he began to calm down, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide, and lips dark and swollen.

Varian looked completely wrecked and it was a look that Eugene was loving.

Maybe this new vampire-biting thing won't be as bad as he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Now there's a movie night to remember~! Ooh la la~!
> 
> Call this rather short compared to my previous pieces, but I was aiming for something simple for this one, expect something spicer tomorrow.
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc. Ya'll know how it goes from here.
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
